Jumpscare
Jumpscare (z ang. Straszny skok) to podstawowa forma ataku wykonywana przez animatroniki w serii FNaF. Po jumpscare w pierwszej i drugiej części gry, nasz bohater zostaje włożony w kostium animatronika; niewykluczone że wcześniej nasz bohater umiera na zawał. W trzeciej części gry zostajemy zabijani na miejscu. JumpScare Jest głownym strasznym elementem fnafa i występuje we wszystkich częściach (1, 2, 3, 4, SL) Jumpscare (FNaF1) Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Bonnie Bonnie robi to samo co Chica. Atakuje od lewej strony i jak w przypadku innych animatroników, gdy wejdzie do biura, zablokowana będzie możliwość zamknięcia drzwi pancernych. Jeśli nie zauważymy go za wcześnie, zaatakuje tuż po odłożeniu ekranu monitoringu. Zaś podczas oglądania kamer, gdy Bonnie znajduje się w biurze, wydaje z siebie jęki. Może ściągnąć monitor siłą.thumb|Bonnie Jumpscare Chica Chica będzie przystępowała do Jumpscare w taki sam sposób jak Bonnie. Jeżeli stanie przy drzwiach, a szybko ich nie zamkniemy, Chica zablokuje nam przyciski. Gdy nałożymy monitor, Chica wejdzie do biura i będzie wydawała thumb|Chica jumpscare jęczenie takie same jak Bonnie. można jednak przetrwać przez ciągłe podnoszenie monitora. Gdy opuścimy monitor, Chica rozpocznie swój Jumpscare.jednak gdy do końca nocy nie podniesiemy monitor przetrwamy,będzie nawet korzystnie bo ani na chicę ani na freddy'ego nie będziemy musieli zużywać prądu,z bonniem lepiej tak nie postępować bo foxy ignorując bonnie'go w przeciwieństwie do freddy'ego zaatakuje Freddy - Pierwszy Jumpscare Przystępowanie Freddy'ego do Jumpscare jest trochę inne. Gdy dojdzie do Kącika w Wschodnim Korytarzu należy szybko zamknąć drzwi. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy po kilku sekundach Freddy znienacka nas "zjumpscare'uje", bez thumb|Freddy Jumpscareblokowania przycisków, ani wyglądania przez okno,czy stania w drzwiach Pierwsza ciekawostka, na końcu jumpscare'a Freddy zamyka oczy. Drugą jest, że na samym początku jumpscare'a widać zęby endoszkieletu,może nawet zaatakować pomimo zamkniętych drzwi jeśli się gracz spóżni. Freddy - Drugi Jumpscare Drugi Jumpscare Freddiego występuje tylko podczas wyczerpania energii. Przed Jumpscare będzie trochę światła, twarz Freddy'ego pojawi się w lewych drzwiach, a on sam zacznie grać swój dżingiel. Na końcu wszystkie światła zgasną i thumb|Freddy Jumpscare, po skończeniu się energiFreddy po kilku sekndach przystąpi do jumpscare. Nie ma sposobu na uniknięcie tego jumpscare, lecz jego drugi jumpscare może trwać krócej lub dłużej. Więc jest mała szansa ze może wybić 6AM. Foxy Jumpscare Foxy'ego jest trochę nietypowy. Najpierw wychodzi z Pirackiego Kąciku, następnie gracz będzie mógł spostrzec jak Foxy biegnie przez Zachodni Korytarz do biura. Gdy skończy biec, a nie zamkniemy na czas drzwi, wychyli się z nich, otworzy paszczę i wyda z siebie krzyk, który wydaje każdy innythumb|Foxy Jumpscare|218x218px animatronik. Ciekawostka jest taka że jako jako jedyny animatronik (nie licząc Golden Freddy'ego) posiada jedyny jumpscare w którym ekran nie trzęsie się,lub prawdopodobnie nie chce nam zrobić krzywdy. Golden Freddy Plik:GoldenFreddyJumpscare.ogg Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego jest najbardziej nietypowy ze wszystkich. Czasami Plakat Freddy'ego w CAM 2B zmienia się w Plakat Golden Freddy'ego. Usłyszymy śmiech dziewczynki. Gdy opuścimy monitor Golden Freddy pojawi się w naszym biurze. Aby uniknąć Jumpscare należy włożyć monitor, zmienić kamerę i opuścić monitor. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy przez kilka sekund będziemy mieć halucynacje, po czym zacznie swój Jumpscare. Jednak jego Jumpscare bardzo się różni od tych poprzednich. Nie zaatakuje całym ciałem, jednak jego jumpscare tothumb|Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego|236x236px tylko pokazanie jego twarzy, z spowolnionym normalnym krzykiem Jumpscare'a.Po jumpscare'arze gra się crashuje(zacina) Jumpscare (FNaF2) Plik:Jumpscare.oggDżwięk jumpscare'a z FNaF'a 2 przypomina ryczenie.Puszczenie go od tyłu spowoduje że usłyszymy zdanie ,,It's Me".Puszczenie go spowolnionego od początku spowoduje że usłyszymy zdanie ,,Pomóż mi" i to jest prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do Minigierki SAVE THEM. Toy Freddy Gdy Toy Freddy wejdzie do biura, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy,zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę lub zaświecimy latarką Toy Freddy nas "z jumpscare'uje".Jego jumpscare thumb|Jumpscare Toy Freddy'ego wygląda jak jumpscare Freddiego z 1 części lecz nie ,,łapie nas za ramiona". Toy Bonnie Gdy Toy Bonnie będzie wychodził z wentylacji należy nałożyć maskę i przeczekać jego "przyglądanie się".Jeśli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę Toy Bonnie przystąpi dothumb|Toy Bonnie Jumpscare Jumpscare.Podczas Jumpscare'u skacze prosto na nas a roawartymi ramionami. Toy Chica Gdy Toy Chica będzie wychodziła z wentylacji należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać,aż sobie pójdzie,wtedy będzie można usłyszeć stuki w wentylacji.Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy,załączymy monitoring lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę, Toy Chica przystąpi do Jumpscare. Jej Jumpscare jest bardzo podobny do Jumpscare Toy Bonnie'ego. thumb|Jumpscare Toy Chici Toy Foxy/Mangle Jeżeli Mangle będzie w wentylacji lub w korytarzu, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie.Jeżeli zignorujemy ją jak będzie w wentylacji i nie założymy lub wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę,lub co gorsza włączymy monitor Mangle będzie zwisać z sufitu i gdy znowu włączymy monitoring, to przystąpi do Jumpscare.Podczas Jumpscare atakuje dokładnie w płat czołowy, przez co thumb|Mangle Jumpscarezostała oskarżona o "The Bite of '87".Jej jumpscare działa na mechanice wachadła. Freddy Gdy Freddy wejdzie do biura, należy szybko nałożyć maskę i poczekać aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę, Freddythumb|Freddy Jumpscare przystąpi do Jumpscare. Podczas Jumpscare wychyla swoją głowę z prawej strony, rozwierając kilkukrotnie szczękę endoszkieletu. Bonnie Gdy Bonnie pojawi się w Biurze, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę Bonniethumb|Bonnie Jumpscare przystąpi do swojego Jumpscare. Jego jumpscare to zbliżenie jego twarzy wraz z ręką w naszą stronę. Chica Gdy Chica pojawi się w Biurze, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę, Chica rozpocznie swój Jumpscare. Atakuje nas od dołu. thumb|Jumpscare Chici Foxy Gdy Foxy będzie w korytarzu należy poświecić na niego kilka razy, aby poszedł. Jeżeli nie zaświecimy na niego thumb|Foxy Jumpscare kilka razy, przystąpi do Jumpscare. Podczas Jumpscare, skacze w płat czołowy. Golden Freddy Gdy Golden Freddy pojawi się w biurze lub na korytarzu, należy założyć maskę Freddy'ego, poczekać chwilę i opuścić ją. Pojawia się całkowicie paranormalnie od nocy 6, a jego Jumpscare to jedynie zbliżenie jego głowy. Jednak nie crashuje on już gry jak w pierwszej części. Marionetka Gdy nie nakręcimy pozytywki, Marionetka wyjdzie z niej. Będzie w tej chwili można usłyszeć piosenkę "Jack In The Box". Po chwili Marionetka zacznie zmierzać w naszą stronę i w końcu dokona Jumpscare. Jej jumpscare wygląda, jakby leciała w naszą stronę z wyciągniętymi rękami. Jumpscare (FNaF3) Plik:Scream3.ogg Springtrap - Pierwszy Jumpscare Springtrap atakuje nas od lewej strony. Gdy napotka z nami kontakt wzrokowy który przerwiemy przez obejrzenie drugiej strony pomieszczenia bądź zajrzenie do systemu kontrolnego ekran, podejdzie do nas co poskutkuje ekranem zakończenia gry. Podchodzi do nas powoli a gdy się zbliży, unosi animatroniczne powieki w geście prawdopodobnie zdziwienia.thumb Springtrap - Drugi Jumpscare Springtrap może dostać się do biura Wentylacją nr. 15 bądź gdy zignorujemy go gdy stoi przy drzwiach i gdy spojrzymy do kamer wtedy że przebiega przez biuro na prawą stronę. Atakuje nas robiąc krok do przodu lewą nogą, po której stuka i spogląda na nas. W tym Jumpscare widać wyraźnie zmumifikowaną głowę Purple Guy'a.thumb Phantom Freddy Może on chować się pod szybą w biurze. Jeśli chcemy uniknąć jego Jumpscare musimy włączyć monitoring i poczekać aż odejdzie. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie go zdejmiemy, Freddy zrobi nam Jumpscare. Atakuje nas od dołu, bardzo podobnie jak Porzucona Chica w FNaF 2. Phantom Chica Pojawia się czasem w CAM 4. Wtedy będziemy widzieć jej czarno-białą głowę w automacie. Jeżeli nie przełączymy kamery lub wyłączymy monitoring, pojawi się ona przy drzwiach a wraz z nią jumpscare. Podchodzi do nas z otwartym dziobem, po czym znika. Phantom Foxy Pojawia się kiedy zbyt długo przeglądamy kamery. Żeby uniknąć jego ataku, trzeba spojrzeć na niego pod kątem oka i włączyć kamerę. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, Foxy pojawi się na pudle w biurze i skoczy wprost na nas. Phantom BB Pojawia się on na CAM 10. Jeżeli zobaczymy go, musimy szybko przełączyć kamerę lub wyłączyć. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, Balloon Boy pojawi się przed nami i skoczy na nas z rykiem. Phantom BB pojawia się od nocy 2. Phantom Marionetka Nie wiadomo czy można nazwać to jumpscarem. Pojawia się na CAM 8. Żeby uniknąć jej halucynacji trzeba szybko przełączyć na inną kamerę lub wyłączyć. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, to marionetka pojawi się przed nami i będzie się patrzyła na nas przez ok. 10 sekund, uniemożliwiając korzystanie nam z kamer i panelu. Jest to jedyny jumpscare, który może się "zdublować". Dzieje się tak gdy podczas tych dziesięciu sekund np. Freddy zacznie chodzić za szybą, lub przyjdzie do nas Springtrap. Wtedy mamy dwa skoki w jednym. Sposób na uniknięcie Jumpscare'a (FNAF1, FNAF2) FNAF 1 W FNAF1, gdy jakiś animatronik jest blisko biura, lub centralnie przy drzwiach trzeba je szybko zamknąć, a wtedy obserwować, czy animatronik nadal stoi. Gdy pójdzie, trzeba odnaleźć go na kamerze, a gdy jest dość daleko, ewentualnie otworzyć drzwi. FNAF 2 Gdy jeden z animatroników wejdzie do biura, lub będzie wychodził z szybu, należy nałożyć Maskę Freddy'ego (czerwony pasek na dole) i poczekać, aż ów animatronik pójdzie. Wtedy ostrożnie zdjąć maskę, ponieważ są szansę że animatronik tam jest i znaleźć jego położenie na monitorze. Przed Foxy'm bronimy się latarką, a Kukiełka nie zaatakuje nas gdy będziemy regularnie nakręcać Music Box w Kąciku Nagród (CAM 11). FNAF 3 Przed pierwszym typem Jumpscare'a (bez śmierci) można się obronić na różne sposoby: * Phantom Balloon Boy-po zobaczeniu go na kamerze wyłączyć monitor lub przełączyć kamerę * Phantom Foxy-pjawia się po lewej stronie biura trzeba na niego spojrzeć pod kątem oka i włączyć kamery. * Phantom Freddy-podczas jego przechodzenia za szybą włączyć monitor do końca jego przechadzki * Phantom Mangle-gdy się ją zobaczy na kamerze trzeba wyłączyć monitor lub przełączyć kamery * Phantom Chica-gdy się ją zobaczy powinno się wyłączyć monitor lub przełączyć kamerę * Phantom Marionetka-gdy się go zobaczy na kamerze to powinno się wyłączyć monitor lub przełączyć kamerę. Przed drugim typem jumpscare'a (śmiertelnym) możemy się obronić dzięki przyciskowi audio,który przywołuje Springtrapa na poprzednią kamerę.Lecy działania Phantomów mogą w tym przeszkodzić. Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Straszne